


There

by LacySilverWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Season Five A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, Stiles didn't know how much more he could take. He needed someone on his side because, he was running out of people who would be there, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

**Author's Note:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Hmm, new environment again. Alright kids, I'm Lacy and I'm here to help fix the horror that has been season five. Basically, Stiles needs a hug and it needs to be from Derek. No joke, that's all I've been thinking this season. Where's Derek and can he please show up and hug Stiles? So, after watching the second to last episode of 5A, I couldn't take it any more. Scott believing Theo and not even asking Stiles to explain his whole side of things and the look on Stiles's face at the end, after Scott goes into the clinic, so done. Derek is needed. Now. And that's what I shall deliver. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my broken Sterek heart.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

He didn't know what to do any more. He didn't know how to fix it or even try and make it right. He just stood there, letting the rain soak him even further, and watched his best friend get further and further away.

It took a loud clap of thunder to snap Stiles back to himself. He looked at the wrench in his hand and threw it as hard as he could. His breath was coming in heavy pants and he could feel his chest tightening with the beginnings of a panic attack. With staggering steps, he tripped his way to the jeep and climbed back in. He jerked the key so hard, he swore it should have broken and jerked it into reverse. Once he was out of the parking lot, he just started driving, no destination in mind.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Even after everything he'd been through, it really didn't surprise Stiles when he stopped in front of Derek's building. He knew the Hale wouldn't be there but Stiles was hoping just being around his stuff, as minimal as it was, would help.

As he climbed the stairs to the top floor, Stiles thought about all he'd been through with the moody werewolf. Well, not so moody any more if the constant jokes he texted Stiles were anything to go on. As far as Stiles knew, he was the only one Derek kept in touch with. And it helped, a lot. No matter what Beacon Hills went through, Stiles knew he could always count on Derek to be there, in one form or another. Even when they weren't on the same side, something about knowing Derek was around gave Stiles a sense of calm.

He slid the loft door open and took in the familiar sight. Table by the window at the far end, spiral staircase off to the left, a couch a bit away from that. The bed tucked into the back right corner. Books littered the table, Stiles's doing when he first started suspecting Theo.

He knew no one else could have told Scott what happened with Donovan. And he'd gotten the text from his father about Theo admitting to killing the chimera. He didn't know what Theo's angle was, but every move he made was just one more reason for Stiles to suspect him.

The thought of his fight with Scott had tears welling in Stiles's eyes and he stumbled over to the couch. Dropping down, he held his head in his hands and let the tears fall. He didn't know what to do any more. He'd lost his best friend, he was sure of it. And along with that, his pack.

Sobs shook his aching shoulder as his new reality set in. He was alone.

"Stiles?"

Stiles's head jerked up at the unexpected voice. He turned and saw Derek walking down the spiral stairs, leather jacket over his shoulders and a confused frown on his stubbled face.

"You're here." Stiles choked out. "You're really here."

Derek nodded, moving to kneel in front of the crying boy. "Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong? Is it your dad?"

Stiles shook his head. "Things are so messed up, man. I've lost it all."

"Lost what?" Derek questioned. He set his hands on Stiles's knees. "Talk to me, Stiles."

Taking a shaky breath, Stiles did just that. He told Derek everything that had happened since the beginning of senior year. Everything he ignored whenever Derek called or texted. Everything that had ripped his life apart.

And Derek listened. He didn't move, didn't take his hands away from their comforting hold on his knees, didn't stop him to give his own opinion. He just let Stiles get it all out, like he'd needed to for weeks.

"I've lost everything." Stiles cried. "Scott, the pack. I'll be lucky if I still have my dad. All of it, it's gone. I've got-"

"Me." Derek finally spoke. "You've still got me."

Stiles gave a watery smile. "Yeah, I've still got you, Sourwolf."

Derek chuckled softly. "Really?" he frowned when Stiles winced as he shrugged. "You're in pain."

Stiles touched his shoulder. "It's where Donovan got me. It's healed, sorta."

Derek moved to sit beside Stiles. "Let me see." he pulled the collar of Stiles's shirt aside and saw the round bite mark. "You're right, it is healed. But given where Donovan grabbed you, it'll hurt for a while." he set his hand over it and his veins turned black, disappearing under his jacket. "Better?"

"Much." Stiles sagged back. "I didn't realize how much it was still hurting until now. I'd gotten used to it."

Derek guided Stiles to lean against his side, head tucked against his shoulder. He held the smaller man close, arm around his shoulders.

"You're gonna be okay, Stiles." he said quietly. He could hear his heart beat evening out, matching his breathing. "I'm here and I'm not leaving, again. Not unless you're with me."

"I like that plan." Stiles murmured. "Just you and me."

Derek smiled, kissing Stiles's head. "Yeah, you and me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Author's Note:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> I'm not sure I can call either of them truly OOC with this one. Especially with how Derek was in season four. And we all know Stiles can break like this. We've seen it. More times than anyone's heart can take. But for now, I feel a little better. I still have to watch the finale, and it scares the shit outta me to even think about it. But, with this under my belt, I think it'll be easier. So, let me know what you think, flame policy is located on my profile and will always stand in effect and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
